Gone Glitter Gone - Part 2/Transcript
(Opening Theme) Barbie (voiceover): Previously, in Barbie Life in the Dreamhouse: Barbie: There must be some mistake, we can't be out of glitter. Reporter: Oh it's no mistake! Malibu is out of glitter! Chelsea: Would dolly's dress look pretty with glitter? (Barbie, Skipper and Stacie look at Chelsea) Or should I glue on some stars? Barbie: Chelsea, you have… Barbie, Skipper and Stacie: Glitter!!! -Barbie opens the door of Chelsea's bedroom-- Barbie: Hi there, Chelsea! You're looking super cute today! Hey! Bet you wanna share your glitter stash with big sis, ha? Chelsea: I don't think so, I've only got one jar. --Barbie looking at Chelsea smiling then frowning-- Barbie: But I need it for my Hollywood Premiere tonight. I can't let my fans see without glitter! I love how it looks, how it feels…Chelsea? Glitter? --Barbie just saw Chelsea walk out-- Barbie: Come back! Both you! --Ken is outside digging for glitter with Taffy-- Ken: This customade Glitter Detector will lead us straight to the glitz. --Ken found something with his glitter detector-- Ken: Darn! Nothing but lousy 24 carat gold. --Ken throws away the gold-- Skipper: Chelsea, please! You have give me some glitter! --Chelsea turned around her chair with Blissa on her lap petting her-- Chelsea: Make me an offer I can't refuse. Blissa: Meow! Skipper: I'll trade you for this nice horsie. --Chelsea grabs the stuffed horse and saw that it was cut off by Skipper. She screams and throws it at Skipper-- Skipper: You'll get the rest when I get the glitter. --Then Chelsea presses the button on her chair and it will open a trap door where Skipper is standing-- Skipper: Aaah! Chelsea: She dishonors the family. --Raquelle throws a rope with a little anchor on Barbie's roof-- Raquelle: Now climb up and grab Barbie's glitter. You know she's gotta have a stash in there. Ryan: What are you gonna do? While I'm risking my life! Raquelle: Risking something more important, my manicure, I'll ring the bell and distract them. --Raquelle can't help herself to not ring the bell so she used her elbow and Chelsea opened the door-- Chelsea: Yes? Raquelle: Well if it isn't my favorite Barbie sister...what's your name again? Chelsea: Why is that rope here? --Then Raquelle pulled the rope and Ryan is falling-- Ryan: Aaaah! Raquelle: That? It's nothing. Now give me some gli-Ow! --Ryan fell on Raquelle and Raquelle fell on the ground and Chelsea closed the door-- Ken: According to these old maps, Malibu was built over acient glitter aqua docs, so if I drill here...Aaah! --Ken was carried by the driller, Ken flu off the sky-- Stacie: Chelsea! If you let me have some glitter, I'll do your chores for a month! Chelsea: Including cleaning Blissa's litter box? Stacie: Speaking of Blissa, is she sharpening her claws in your unicorn collection? --Then Chelsea fells for her dirty trick and Stacie took the jar of glitter-- Stacie: It's mine! All mine! (laughs evilly) --Then Stacie and Chelsea ran over Skipper to the stairs and Skipper took the glitter from Stacie. Skipper: See ya! Stacie: Glitter! --Barbie was in the kitchen and she took some tetropack to her outfit-- Barbie: Yes! Glittery, stylish and it keeps food fresh and tasty. --Then Skipper ran through the tetropack-- Skipper: (laughs evilly) --Then Barbie follows her younger sisters and they went to the backyard and Skipper tripped on Blissa and and she let go of the glitter and it bumped into the umbrella and Stacie caught it-- Stacie: Got it! Whoa! --But Stacie slipped on her skateboard and Barbie caught it-- Barbie: Oh yeah! (kisses the glitter) --Raquelle and Ryan from the helicopter-- Raquelle: Back off people! That glitter is mine! Ryan: Uh, you mean mine! --Then Raquelle tries to get the glitter from Barbie and accidentally threw it away and Chelsea caught but Tawny ate the jar of glitter then everybody except Barbie went to Tawny slowly-- Barbie: Everybody stop! Look at us! And all because of glitter? We're just, going have to live without it. Ken: Sorry, Barbie, but I couldn't find glitter anywhere. --Ken dug many wholes in Barbie's backyard-- Barbie: It's okay, Ken, thanks for trying. Ken: I'm a failure as a boyfriend! --Then Ken put his head to the driller and the driller dug a whole and a glitter gusher came out-- Barbie: Ken, you hit a glitter gusher. --And everyone celebrated the glitter gusher when suddenly the T.V. turned on-- Reporter (T.V.): We interupt this episode to bring you a special news voultry, (Ken falls on the ground) Malibu has been cripled by a sudden sprinkle shortage, cupcake production has already shrunk to dangerously low levels. Stay with us for all your sprinkle shortage coverage. --Then everyone freaks out because of the sprinkle shortage and they all ran away and Ken Brockman just arranging his papers and was about to eat his cupcake when suddenly some girls jumped into Ken Brockman and the T.V. loses signal again-- Transcript Guide